Un sueño adolescente
by galadrielcullen
Summary: Un sueño lo puede tener cualquiera, pero tener la posibilidad de cumplirlo especialmente con el protagonista... solo una. Todos humanos. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**, yo solamente me adjudico la trama original de la historia… y juego un poco con los personajes de sus libros…

* * *

Un sueño adolecente.

Me llamo Isabella, pero todos me dicen Bella, y vivo en el rancho de mi familia. Amo el campo, pero a veces siento que debo hacer algo más con mi vida. Soy la hija menor, la que sus padres verán como un bebe hasta el día que se mueran. Pero también la que paga los platos rotos cuando tu hermana, desde que empezaron a gustarles los chicos, fue de un error tras otro, incluso quedando embarazada cuando aun no terminaba el liceo.

Estoy en la universidad, pero nunca he tenido tiempo para una relación o un noviazgo, bueno… nunca me he dado un tiempo para disfrutar la vida, siempre trataba de no darle problemas a mis padres, menos con el tema de los chicos. Pero siento que no disfrute mi adolescencia, que nunca hice nada loco durante mis años del liceo, que nunca tuve una noche de fiesta donde no me importara donde o con quien despertaba.

Mi vida seguía igual, la misma rutina todos los días. Hasta que una lucecita se prendió en mi vida.

Mi antiguo amigo, el que no veía desde que era una niña volvía al rancho vecino, donde sus padres… Edward Cullen. Claro que nunca pensé que el chico flacucho que aun recordaba en mi mente, se volvió todo un hombre, y uno que lograba que todo lo que estaba en mi mente se disolviera como por arte de magia.

Una tarde, una de tantas, donde tenía que ir a caballo en busca de la vacas de mi padre cerca de un riachuelo que era parte del límite entre el rancho de los Cullen y el de mis padres. Estaba molesta con las reses, ya que como nunca, no querían moverse y se quedaron mirándome y siguieron tomando agua.

-Malditas vacas. Como odio cuando no me obedecen.

-muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Obtuve como respuesta.

Estaba tan enojada que no me fije cuando llego alguien a mi lado.

-Vaya, vaya… Si no es Isabella Swan… Nunca pensé reencontrarme contigo de este modo y menos escucharte que ahora hablas con los animales.

Me volví a ver el dueño de aquella voz…y por poco caigo del caballo… tuve que pestañear varias veces para cerciorarme que no era fruto de mi imaginación, incluso logrando que ni me enojara con su comentario respecto de los animales.

-Edward Cullen… ¿eres tú?... ¿qué paso con el chico flacucho que aun tengo en mi memoria?

-claro que soy yo… y como respuesta a tu segunda pregunta, solo crecí- me respondió sonriendo.

-Es que te ves tan diferente- atine a decir en mi defensa.

-Tú sigues igual, pero ya no tienes las pecas y ya no usas ese moño horrible que te hacia tu madre- me dijo mirándome…algo que hizo que molestara, pero a la vez, que sintiera como una corriente eléctrica por mi espalda.

-¿Cuál?... ¡ah! te refieres a ese que me tomaba la mitad del pelo, dejando el resto suelto…pero era tan apretado que mis ojos parecían japonés.

-ese mismo… y alabo los otros cambios que veo…como que ya no estoy viendo a una niña, sino a toda una mujer.

No supe que decirle… quizás parecía tonta, pero no atinaba a pensar con claridad en una respuesta.

-¿Te ayudo con las vacas?- me dijo, como buscando tema de conversación.

-Claro, así espero terminar antes de que anochezca.

-Tu ve por aquel lado, al otro lado del riachuelo, mientras yo trato de ir tras de ellas para hacer que avancen.

Fue como si hubiera dicho algo mágico, las vacas, apenas les hablo, comenzaron a moverse hacia adelante, yendo hacia mi rancho…

Puse los ojos en blanco… ¿Por qué me estaba pasando a mi?... ¿acaso mi ángel de la guarda me había escuchado? ¿o solo fue que se aburrió de escuchar siempre lo mismo e hizo algo para que lo dejara en paz?... ¡yo y mis preguntas idiotas!

-¿estás estudiando o solo ayudas a tus padres?- me pregunto, llegando a mi lado.

-Estudio en la ciudad, pero en los ratos libres ayudo a mi padre en las labores del campo. Y ¿tú qué haces?

-Hace un año que me licencie de ingeniero agrónomo, así que ahora decidí venirme al rancho para ayudar a mis padres.

-Que bueno. Así que nos veremos más a menudo- dije, sin poder frenar mis palabras.

-Eso parece-me respondió, mirándome fijamente.

Seguimos el sendero hacia mi casa con la vacas delante de nuestros caballos… pero ninguno dijo nada más.

Apenas llegamos, insistió en ayudarme a meterlas al corral. No pude negarme, ya que me vi aferrándome a cualquier escusa para que estuviera unos minutos más conmigo.

-¿te gustaría ir a bailar?- me pregunto, bajando de sus caballo, al lado de mi casa.

No medite mucho en la respuesta…

-Claro… ¿Cuándo?

-El Jueves, es decir, mañana en la tarde, hay una fiesta en la casa de un amigo de la universidad, y me invito… y pensé en invitarte…

-Está bien… tu dime a qué hora.

-No te preocupes por transporte, yo te pasare a buscar a eso de la ocho. Vístete de forma normal… ahora me tengo que ir, mis padres quieren que llegue temprano a cenar. Fue un verdadero gusto volver a verte, dale saludos de mi parte a tus padres.

-Ok. Cuídate.

-Igual tu. Te estaré llamando.

Se inclino hacia mí y me dio un beso en los labios.

No atine a decirle ni un adiós, mi mente aun estaba procesando lo que había pasado.

Solo lo vi alejarse a lomos de su caballo, rumbo a su casa.

Entre en la mía, casi como un zombi. Y apenas entendí lo que me dijo mi madre…algo sobre que tenían que salir a la ciudad mañana en la mañana…

-Está bien- fue toda la respuesta que le di. Y subí a mi habitación… donde me sente en la silla de mi escritorio, donde me puse a pensar en lo que había ocurrido.

Aun me costaba procesar el beso. Y casi inconscientemente me toque los labios, como para cerciorarme que fueron besados … pero entiéndanme, para una chica como yo es casi un milagro que un chico haga eso, siendo que la mayoría de los hombres que están a mi alrededor solo me ven como una amiga, como hija o como la compañera que sirve para tener buenas notas…

Preferí no darle más vueltas al asunto, así que me prepare para acostarme. Apenas toco mi cabeza la almohada y apague la luz, caí en los brazos de Morfeo…bueno, de Edward, ya que solo su nombre y su rostro aparecían en mi cabeza…

Cuando desperté en la mañana, me quede un rato mirando el techo y tratando de adivinar qué día era. De repente se me vino a la cabeza que hoy era Jueves…y que mi madre me había dicho algo sobre que iban a salir…me levante de la cama de un salto y corrí hacia la pieza de mis padres, donde solo encontré una nota sobre su cama…

"_Querida hija:_

_Con tu padre nos fuimos a la ciudad a ver a tu hermana Alice. Volvemos mañana en la tarde. En el horno esta la comida. _

_Un beso. Cuídate._

_Pd: tu padre me dice que escriba que si "Cullen te hace algo, se va a arrepentir el resto de su vida"… no le prestes atención, tu ya eres mayor de edad, por tanto responsable de lo que haces."_

Como amaba a mis padres, eran los mejores… mi padre era el gruñón y madre la comprensiva y la que trataba que su familia estuviera siempre unida.

Casi pego un grito de felicidad…era como si toda la suerte del mundo estuviera de mi lado.

Cantando, a todo pulmón, Teenage Dreams de Katy Perry, me fui rumbo a mi habitación para buscar entre mis ropas algo que ponerse, que no fuera un jeans con una polera, para la dichosa fiesta.

Con solo mirar dentro de mi armario descarte más de la mitad de mi ropa… solo al final me acorde de una falda negra con flores blancas, regalo de mi madre para mi cumpleaños, que aun tenía guardada en su caja en su dormitorio, así que me fui con un paso raudo y al rato volví con ella en mis manos… ahora solo me faltaba buscar una blusa y unos zapatos que le combinaran. Me rebane los sesos pensando en esto, ya que no quería dar la impresión equivocada a los amigos de Edward, o sea, que no pensaran que era una chica fácil como tampoco que dentro de poco iba a entrar al convento. Al final me decidí por una blusa blanca que no me ponía desde la navidad, que no era ni muy escotada ni muy conservadora, junto con unas botas negras que me llegaban casi a la rodilla.

Lo que quedaba del día me la pase ordenando, no porque mi casa fuera un desastre, sino porque necesitaba tener mi cabeza concentrada en cualquier cosa menos en la dichosa fiesta y en lo lentas que estaban pasando las horas.

Cuando faltaban dos horas para la llegada de Edward a recogerme, comí algo ligero, subí a bañarme, lo cual me llevo más del tiempo que utilizaba todos los días, y me fui a mi habitación para arreglarme. Aun envuelta en la toalla, puse sobre mi cama la ropa para apreciar si había elegido bien lo que iba a lucir.

Primero me vestí y después me senté sobre mi cama para maquillarme un poco. Cuando ya decidí que estaba lista, me mire al espejo y me di un visto bueno.

Mientras buscaba una chaqueta en mi armario escuche el timbre de la puerta. No quise bajar apuradamente, primero para no darle a Edward la impresión que poco menos estaba desesperada por su llegada, lo cual era cierto, pero eso quedaba solo para mi, y segundo porque no quería llegar rodando hasta la puerta por culpa de una caída. Así que me hice esperar un poco, mientras terminaba de ponerme la chaqueta y tomaba un bolso. Aunque parece que yo no era la única impaciente, porque empezó a sonar mi celular…mire la pantalla…Edward.

-Alo

-Bells, ¿te falta mucho?... no es porque quiera ser impertinente, pero hace su poco de frio acá afuera.

-Ya bajo…estaba terminando de arreglarme- le respondí, abriendo la puerta y yendo hacia las escaleras.

-Bueno…

Corte la llamada mientras bajaba, llegue a la puerta y respirando hondo la abrí…

Decir que estaba guapo, era quedarse un poco corta, aun me costaba creer que mi mejor amigo haya cambiado tanto…

-Hola bells- me saludo dándome un beso en los labios, para después pasar su lengua por los de él como saboreándolos-. Wow, me encanta las frambuesas.

-Hola…me alegro.

-¿nos vamos?- me dijo, tomando mi mano.

-Claro, dejame ponerle el seguro a la casa y apagar la luz.

Aun tomado de mi mano, me acompaño a apagar las luces y después cerrar la puerta principal.

-Listo, ya podemos irnos… y no tienes la obligación de tomarme la mano- le dije, mirándolo mientras íbamos hacia su auto.

-Lo hago porque quiero, además mis amigos, los de la fiesta, son un poco playboy en su trato con las mujeres solteras, así que prefiero que piensen que estamos juntos a que piensen que pueden tener libertades contigo…es mi modo de protegerte…¿te molesta?

-No me molesta, y gracias por decírmelo…

-Lo hago no solo por lo de las manos… es también para que no coloques caras raras cuando te bese… aunque debo decirte que no me es ningún esfuerzo hacerles parecer eso, ya que igual lo hago porque quiero…

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- le pregunte cuando llegamos al auto…

-Quiero decir que me atraes … tu olor me gusta, tus labios me gustan… aunque siento que debo decirte que ya me gustabas cuando eras niña… ahora siento que fue como si el destino jugo su papel- me respondió abriendo la puerta para que entrara y después lo vi caminar hasta el otro lado, donde abriendo la puerta se subió rápidamente.

-No puedo decirte que tu no me gustas, eres guapo, caballero… y no eres el único que piensa que el destino obro, ya que crecimos juntos, sería extraño si nunca hubiéramos sentido algo por el otro… además te mentiría si te dijera que me molesta que me beses, lo desee desde que te vi de vuelta…- le dije, mientras veía que encendía el auto- aunque no soy como las típicas chicas de la ciudad, no todo el día huelo a perfume y pongo brillo labial, ya sabes que la vida en el campo no es fácil, y que al estar al lado de los animales no hace que uno se vea y huela bien…

Se dio vuelta en asiento y me miro…

-Se como la vida en el campo, y por eso la amo…por eso estudie lo que estudie, porque quería volver- me dijo serio.- además odiaba a esas chicas de ciudad, con ropa y perfume caro… y con agua y jabón todo se soluciona… ¿o no?

Solo lo mire y me incline a besarlo… a lo cual el no me miro sorprendido, solo me acerco mas a él y me beso con ganas… aunque me costó separarme.

-Vamos, antes de que nos olvidemos para donde es que íbamos.

Manejo en silencio, pero todo el viaje me tenía tomada la mano, incluso hacia los cambios con ella entre la suya.

Llegamos cuando ya todo estaba armándose… nos bajamos y me llevo a donde estaba sus amigos… todos, sin excepción estaban con una chica… y la música sonaba de forma estridente.

Edward me apretó la mano y me llevo hacia donde ellos estaban.

-Tranquila- me dijo al oído.- Estaré en todo momento a tu lado.

-Gracias- le respondí casi como un susurro.

Cuando llegamos, sentí que sus amigos me miraban de arriba abajo, como evaluándome… lo cual me incomodo bastante.

-Hola… Jazz… Em… ¿Cómo los ha tratado la vida estas semanas?

-Bastante bien Ed- le respondió uno de ellos, que tenia cabellos rubios y tenia los brazos alrededor de la cintura de una chica bajita y delgada y de un cabello bastante oscuro.

-Aquí… tratando de que la vida no sea una mierda… y ¿no nos vas a presentar a tu acompañante?- le dijo el grandote, que tenia abrazada a una rubia despampanante.

-ahhh, cierto… Ella es Bella, mi novia- le dijo Edward, como toda presentación.

-Ohhh, vaya…Eddy tiene novia… y bastante linda le resulto- dijo el grandote.

-Callate Emmett…y quítale los ojos de encima, tu ya tienes a Rose…o despídete de mi amistad- le dijo Edward un tanto enojado.

-Ya cálmense los dos- dijo el rubio, que asumí que sería Jazz-, parecen dos preadolescentes.

-Tienes razón Jazz, disculpa hermano…y disculpa Bella… es que raro ver a Edward así, con una novia. Ya que mientras estudiábamos era de aquellos que se encerraba temprano y se la pasaba estudiando, aun cuando no teníamos pruebas o exámenes… todo un muermo, si quieren mi opinión.

Esa confesión me sorprendió. Nunca hubiera pensado que Edward era de ese tipo.

Edward solo movió la cabeza y me abrazo, lo cual no me molesto lo mas mínimo.

-Vamos a bailar- me dijo en el oído, y agarrándome de un brazo casi me arrastro a donde estaban todos bailando.

-Si quieren una pieza hay varias desocupadas en la casa, solo coloquen algo en la puerta- nos grito el grandulón, para luego ponerse a reír a carcajadas, mientras el otro le pegaba en el brazo sonriendo.

-No le prestes atención a ese par, en especial a Emmett, él es así por naturaleza, nunca nada de lo que diga tiene un matiz serio, siempre todo tiene que ver con el sexo…y Jazz, es callado, pero le ríe la mayoría de las estupideces que dice Em, aunque también es el tiene que hacer de arbitro cuando ve que Emmett y yo nos trabamos en discusiones o en peleas.

-Wow… Se nota que se conocen desde hace tiempo…

Él no me respondió, solo me acerco más a su cuerpo mientras bailábamos. Su olor, de perfume mezclado con el de su cuerpo, en mi nariz fue como cuando un drogadicto prueba por primera vez una línea, solo no quieres parar de hacerlo… así me sentía al tenerlo tan cerca y poder sentir su calor a través de mi cuerpo.

Ya que estábamos de frente, me dio la vuelta y el quedo detrás mío…en ese momento comenzaba a sonar una canción que me encantaba, y le tome las manos dejándolas alrededor de mi cintura y comencé a moverme contra su cuerpo… solo sentí cuando puso su cabeza sobre mi hombro y me beso en el cuello. La sangre se acelero dentro de mis venas.

-Mi cuerpo está ardiendo por ti… vámonos a otro lado, siento que no voy a poder aguantar mucho rato sin tenerte- me dijo al oído, de paso mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-Ok- fue lo único que atine a decir…

Me tomo de la mano y me llevo hacia la entrada de casa que estaba a nuestras espaldas… no sé si corrimos o caminamos rápidamente, pero en apenas unos minutos estábamos frente a la puerta de una habitación, la cual no tenía nada en la puerta, signo de que estaba desocupada…

La abrió, prendió la luz, se saco el cinturón de un tirón y lo amarro a la manilla de la puerta… después cerró la puerta y puso el pestillo… para luego mirarme con los ojos un poco oscuros, pero un claro signo de que estaba excitado.

Me tomo la mano y me tiro hacia él…para besarme largamente y tirarme encima de la cama…

Debo reconocer que estaba algo nerviosa, pero ya estaba aquí, no podía arrepentirme, después de todo siempre había deseado este momento más que cualquier cosa en el mundo… pude ver su deseo, la lujuria y la pasión de Edward, y la mía, mientras miraba sus ojos, en ese momento de un verde oscuro, y el reflejo de los míos en ellos.

Las caricias se hicieron cada vez más intensas, era como si el fuego corriera por las venas de ambos. Estaba tan concentrada por sus besos en mi cuello y labios que no había notado que entre mis piernas el pene de Edward se ponía cada vez más grande y duro, la sensación era maravillosa y el hecho de saber que era por mi causa me ponía aun más caliente. Edward comenzó a rozar nuestros cuerpos, aun con ropa, mientras yo sentía como mi entrepiernas se humedecía producto de la excitación que estaba embargando a mi cuerpo. La mano de Edward se poso sobre uno de mis pechos por debajo de la blusa y solo pude pensar era en querer sentirla por todo el cuerpo, así que con una mano comencé a desabrochármela, mientras que con la otra trataba de desabotonar su camisa, cuando por fin lo logre pase mi mano por sus pectorales, los cuales se sentían duros y definidos… y se me vino a la cabeza las imágenes de los dioses griegos… o si, mi propio héroe griego para mi disfrute. Me incline y le lamí una de las tetillas, a lo cual respondió solo con un gemido ronco, y sentí como su pene iba poniéndose duro entre mis piernas.

-Bella, ya no soporto mas… necesito sentir tu piel rosando la mía- dicho esto, nos despojamos del resto de las ropas que se interponían entre nuestros cuerpos.

-Edward, besame…- se inclino sobre mi y sentí la potencia de sus labios sobre los míos, para después comenzar a bajar por mi cuello, pasando de forma deliberadamente lenta por mis senos, para después llegar a mi ombligo y seguir bajando … solo sentía que por mi cuerpo corría electricidad…

… casi me mordí el labio cuando empecé a sentir su lengua en mi entrepiernas… era tan excitante sentir sus labios y su lengua rosando mi clítoris… era como ir al cielo y volver. Solo gemidos salían de mi boca y mis manos se aferraban a su pelo, revolviéndolo y acercándolo aun más…

-Oh… si – era lo único coherente que lograba decir.

-Dilo Bella… dime si esto te gusta.

-Si… sigue.

Cuando llegue al orgasmo sentí que todo mi cuerpo explotaba… una sensación exquisita me recorría hasta los dedos de los pies…

Aun con el cuerpo tembloroso, vi como Edward se enderezaba y se acercaba a mí, para luego besarme… aun con mi sabor en sus labios.

-Bella, te deseo… aquí en este lugar... Justo ahora- me dijo separando nuestros labios, pero dejando nuestras frentes pegadas.

-Pues, entonces entra en mi… solo quiero sentirte dentro- le dije, besándolo y pasando mi mano de forma brusca por su pelo, a lo que me respondió con una pasión desbordante… y con una de sus manos guio su excitado pene hacia la entrada de mi vagina, y de forma lenta fue penetrando… Dios, la sensación que tuve al sentirlo dentro fue infinitamente mejor que lo que me imaginaba… ni siquiera sentí dolor cuando perdí la virginidad, solo una incomodidad que fue reemplazada por un exquisito placer…

Y para que decir cuando llegamos al orgasmo… fue solo grito, mezclado con gemidos y nuestros nombres… para luego caer rendidos encima de la cama…

-Eso fue genial- me dijo al oído. – Sentir que tu cuerpo solo me responde a mí, que con solo tocarte hago que te mojes… me pone duro el solo pensarlo y las ganas de hacerlo de nuevo me tienen loco.

-Eres mi primer amante… pero soy una alumna que aprende rápido lo que su profesor quiere enseñarle… y me excita tu lenguaje en la cama…

-Esto debe repetirse más seguido- me dijo, guiñándome un ojo.- Ahora vistámonos porque quiero llevarte a un lugar.

Nos vestimos a la carrera y entre risas, ya que la ampolleta estaba mala y en la oscuridad nos costaba encontrar nuestras respectivas vestimentas…

Al salir, saco el cinturón de la puerta y se lo aseguro en las presillas de los pantalones, luego miramos al frente donde se desarrollaba la fiesta, la cual estaba en su apogeo máximo y para no formar parte de una casi orgia, me agarro la mano y me hizo correr, tirándome de ella…

… riéndonos llegamos a una piscina, donde Edward se tiro con ropa y luego me hizo señas para que lo siguiera…

No lo pensé mucho… y lo seguí en el agua…

Se acerco nadando y me acorralo en el borde la piscina… y me beso…

-No quiero volver a ser la niñita de papa, ya no mas el bebe de la casa… quiero ser tu amante, tu mujer… y que este sueño adolecente nunca acabe.

Tomando mi mano se la llevo a los labios donde beso mi palma… para luego acercar la suya a mis labios, donde sin pensarlo, repetí su acto, y también bese la palma de su mano.

-Es un hecho mi adolecente soñadora… también espero que esto no termine.

Y dejando que el agua nos envolviera, nos unimos en un beso, juntando nuestras manos.

Al separase me dijo al oído…

-Un sueño así, debe tener un final hermoso…

* * *

**Holasss a todos….**

**Hace muchooo tiempo que no subía nada, si hasta pensaba que mis muzos inspiradores se habían esfumado… pero no, estoy de vuelta….**

**Me costó bastante terminar esta historia… la empecé hace varios meses atrás, pero recién ayer logre encontrar las palabras justas para terminarla… y todo gracias a la ayuda de una gran amiga, que al final es casi mi prima, la yanina, que si no fuera en parte por su ayuda esto hubiera demorado mucho mas en salir al aire...**

**Solo espero que les guste… la hice con mucho cariño…**

**Besos**

**Gala … ;)**


End file.
